


abominations

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Admiration, Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: “I’m saying I like it,” Reyes replied. His voice was low with amusement. “And you, too, SAM. In case it wasn’t entirely clear to you already.”





	abominations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/gifts).



“You’ve got that look in your eyes,” Reyes said, a smile playing at his mouth. The words sounded smooth coming out of his mouth, like a line recited by a movie star, and though Scott had thought himself immune to it, as his focus shattered and splintered, he realized that was complete bullshit and he’d only been lying to himself this whole time.

And maybe SAM.

Though SAM probably already knew and just hadn’t said anything. SAM was crafty that way. SAM was a troublemaker.

“What look?” Scott kept his voice light in turn, presupposing his own innocence in this matter. His fingers ran across the heavy plastic casing of the datapad sitting in his lap. Swallowing, he glanced down at the long stretch of numbers scrolling merrily across its screen. Though he still used the thing, he didn’t need it. SAM could transpose every scrap of information for him if he asked or complete Scott’s analyses for him. But Scott liked the tactility of the pad and its various haptic interfaces and SAM was more than a number cruncher created to do Scott’s work for him. So he kept to the old ways.

Reyes’s smile only widened as he pushed himself up from the truly heinous chair he’d insisted on having brought aboard the _Tempest_. A good luck charm, he’d called it. Scott, an eye-fryingly blue abomination. And yet it, like Reyes, like SAM, had grown just as naturally into its place in Scott’s life, like it had always been there and always would be.

Scott hadn’t even noticed Reyes’s arrival or his subsequent decision to sit in the atrocity. That was how ingrained he was in the fabric of Scott’s days now.

 _You could have told me he was here,_ Scott said for SAM alone.

 _He asked me not to,_ SAM said, even. _And said he’d disrupt you when he was ready_.

Scott probably should have been more annoyed than he was at how unintentionally rude he’d been and how SAM hadn’t bothered to help him out. Instead, he could feel nothing but affection for both Reyes and SAM. If they wanted to conspire, that was on them. If nothing else, Reyes didn’t seem to mind the delay his own sneakiness had caused. He did so like having Scott’s attention most of the time.

Crossing the room to the bed—Scott always had preferred to work with his legs stretched out, a habit he’d been forced to break while under strict military protocol at Arcturus Station and could now safely resume here in Andromeda—Reyes tapped Scott in the middle of his forehead, gentle, three times in quick succession. “That look,” Reyes said, illuminating nothing for Scott with his words.

“Perhaps this will help,” SAM said, both from inside Scott’s head and through the various speakers installed in the room. He flashed a quick image of Scott from something that approximated Reyes’s perspective. Of course it didn’t. To Scott, he just looked like he always did. Perhaps a little more confused, but that wasn’t so very unusual either. Everything about Andromeda was meant to confound its Milky Way expats, it seemed.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Scott replied, his face heating up. And thanks to SAM, Scott was able to witness his own embarrassment from the outside, too. “Enough’s enough, SAM.”

The image disappeared from Scott’s field of vision, leaving Scott with the distinct impression that SAM—and maybe Reyes—was laughing at him.

Reyes didn’t have the kind of implants Scott had, but he and SAM still shared a rapport independent of Scott. Scott didn’t mind; in fact, he preferred it that way. Whatever he’d been before, he and SAM were a linked pair now. Reyes understood that. He embraced it as easily as he’d embraced everything else in his life since coming to Andromeda, since being exiled to Kadara.

Scott wasn’t sure anyone else would be quite as welcoming to the thought of being with a man who shared his every last experience with an AI, who even embraced that fact and enjoyed that bond. He’d never known to want such a thing, but now that he had it, he couldn’t imagine his life going any other way. It would have been ridiculous and overwrought to say he hadn’t been a complete person before, but now… now he did feel that he’d truly met his potential—and found that there was still so much more he could and would achieve. All thanks to SAM. He would never not be grateful for that. He’d never deny that something had been missing before SAM.

It was, he supposed, similar to the way things had been different before Reyes. “What look?” Scott asked again, tipping his chin up in challenge. From this angle, with Reyes looking down at him, he felt very… pleased. With himself, Reyes, and SAM. Innocent, he added, “You’re distracting me from my work.”

“You get this look,” Reyes finally said, “when it’s just you and SAM talking something out.”

Scott flushed, this time with guilt. Sometimes it did seem that Scott and SAM existed in their own little world, just the two of them. “We were just—”

Reyes’s finger pressed against his mouth. “If I didn’t like it, I would have said something.”

“You are saying something,” Scott pointed out.

“I’m saying I like it,” Reyes replied. His voice was low with amusement. “And you, too, SAM. In case it wasn’t entirely clear to you already.”

“I’m well aware,” SAM said. “Unlike Scott, it seems.”

“Hey! I’m plenty aware—”

But he wasn’t quite able to get the rest of his sentence out, because Reyes was kissing the words out of his mouth and there didn’t seem to be any point in arguing any longer. His fingers rasped gently over the stubble that lined Scott’s cheek and jaw. In the back of Scott’s mind, Scott registered SAM’s pleasure as a warm hum. He’d always wished there was a way that he could share this feeling with Reyes, but without access to the required hardware, Scott couldn’t do so. Reyes could only take it on faith that SAM received as much from the experience as Scott did.

They—the three of them together—had come up with a system. It wasn’t particularly elegant, but barring getting a hold of Pathfinder tech, it was the best they could do. Scott wrapped his hand around Reyes’s wrist and squeezed lightly to indicate that SAM was pleased, too. In response, Scott felt Reyes smile against his mouth.

Sometimes, SAM took the lead by direction. In those moments, SAM tended to speak for Reyes’s benefit, too. But right now, the room was silent and SAM was happy to enjoy the kiss as it was.

“You were saying?” Reyes asked, close enough that their lips still brushed. His eyes sparkled with mischief, enough of it that Scott couldn’t help but put his datapad aside and grab Reyes by the straps of his flight suit to pull him down onto the bed next to him.

“I was saying,” Scott said, pressing Reyes into the pillows and leaning over him, “that I know you like us.” In fact, it went a little bit beyond that—for both himself and SAM. And they knew Reyes was aware of that as well. He bent close, their noses almost touching.

“I’m beginning to think I should interrupt you more often. Just so you can be very sure.”

“I believe Scott would like that very much,” SAM said helpfully.

“And what about you, SAM?” Reyes asked, arching his eyebrow at Scott. “How do you feel about it?”

For a moment, SAM said nothing. Of course, Scott has a very good idea of what the answer would be and he wasn’t surprised when SAM finally spoke. “I like it as well.”

“Good.” Reyes tapped Scott on the nose. “In that case, I shall have to surprise you both more often.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t say he was displeased. “You’re always welcome.”

Though Reyes said nothing more, Scott could tell he was happy, grinning smugly as he wedged his hands behind his head. He usually was whenever Scott or SAM said anything even remotely kind to him, even after all this time. 

Flopping over, Scott grabbed his abandoned datapad and leaned back against Reyes’s chest as he flicked it on.

Yeah, Reyes was always welcome.

That was something both he and SAM definitely agreed on.


End file.
